


Cuthbert

by umgirl2000



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umgirl2000/pseuds/umgirl2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a one-shot following the thoughts of Timothy Turner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuthbert

**Author's Note:**

> This was first published on my Tumblr account. I am considering a sequel of sorts to "Home"

REGRET... The thought of his small stuffed bear made Timothy sigh in sadness. It was something he now regretting giving the bear to Carole. If only he had known his parents were trying to expand the family he would have not given it away.

*****************************

ADOPTION... The conversation with his parents had got him to thinking. A new brother or sister would need a gift from him… and he had given away the one thing that seemed appropriate. A thought occurred to him, and he scampered off to his room. Once there, he pulled out his piggy bank and carefully pried it open. He carefully counted up his allowance. He had been carefully saving it to buy a new airplane, but now this seemed more important. He had two half crowns and two shillings. It had to be enough to buy a replacement bear. But how could he get there without his parents knowing?

***************************

PLAN... After a Cub meeting, Timothy walked up to Fred.

"I need a favor, Fred" Timothy said as he walked up to him. "I need to buy a gift without my parents knowing."

"A gift for one of them?" Fred asked.

Timothy shook his head and said, “More for the future. I know what I want and where I could get it- at Woolworth. Can you take me there?”

"Hmm….check with your parents and see if you can go on a shopping trip for the next Cub activity on Saturday. If they approve, call Nonnatus House and tell me," Fred said scratching his chin carefully.

Timothy nodded and scurried home. He hoped his Dad and step-mum would approve this plan.

*************************

 

WOOLWORTH... Timothy entered Woolworth and was amazed at what he saw. He was under strict orders to stay with Fred.

"I need the toy section," Timothy announced. Fred nodded and led the way. Once there, Timothy began to hunt among the many items for a small bear. Once he found them, he began to eye them closer. He found one that had a Scottish type scarf around its neck. It would be perfect since it would honor his step-mum’s heritage.

Timothy proudly paid for the gift and helped Fred chose another bear for his granddaughter. His grandson would get another car for his train set.

********************

ANGELA... It was on one of the first nights home with Angela that Timothy thought to deliver the gift. They had been at Nonnatus House and Fred had pulled him aside to quietly ask him: “Is this why you wanted to buy the bear?” Timothy could only nod his head.

After they had arrived home, and Angela fed and changed, the Turner family was enjoying some quiet moments on the sofa.

"I’ve got something for Angela. It’s in my room," Timothy said quietly. He headed up the stairs and fetched the small bear. When he walked back downstairs, he handed the bear to Shelagh.

"Timothy," Shelagh whispered, tears filling her eyes. "You bought Angela her first toy! Thank you so much!" She reached out and ruffled his hair. Patrick didn’t say anything, but smiled a gentle smile at his son.


End file.
